The Fixer
} |name = The Fixer |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = The Fixer.jpg |px = 270px |start = Writing Desk (Hawke Estate) |end = Varies |location = The Wounded Coast, Darktown, Lowtown, Docks |previous = Offered and Lost |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Fixer is an Act 2 side quest in Dragon Age II. The quest only becomes available if Hawke advised the Viscount to burn the Qunari bodies (destroying the evidence of torture) during the Act 2 main quest Offered and Lost. Acquisition This quest is acquired by reading a letter at the Writing Desk in the Hawke Estate. Walkthrough Location of the 4 bodies: *Darktown: At the Abandoned Mining Tunnels. There will be no assassins next to the body and therefore you can only dispose of the body, unlike the other 3 locations. The disposal site is before the stairs to Anders's Clinic. *Lowtown (Night): At the Residential District (map marker) *The Docks (Night): At The Harbormaster's Office *The Wounded Coast: At the western exit at the far end from the entry point. (Available only after the first 3 are dealt with) There are technically 4 options in completing this quest. *'Option 1' (best choice). Choose 'I'm taking you in' and 'You'll pay for your crimes' at Lowtown and The Docks respectively, causing fights at both. This will cause the assassins at the Wounded Coast to reward you 1500 XP. *'Option 2'. Dispose of all the bodies. Choose 'I'll take care of it' at both Lowtown and The Docks. This will trigger a fight at the Wounded Coast. You will then need to proceed to Hawke Estate writing desk to receive your 1500 XP reward. *'Option 3'. Dispose of the body at Lowtown and choose 'You'll pay for your crimes' at The Docks leading to a fight and Embroidered Dancing Shoes. This will cause the assassins at the Wounded Coast to reward you 1500 XP. *'Option 4'. Dispose of the body at The Docks and choose 'I'm taking you in' at Lowtown leading to a fight and The Runner's Retort. This will cause the assassins at the Wounded Coast to reward you 1500 XP. Rewards *1500 XP upon quest completion and no money (whether you dispose of the bodies or not) *200 XP (Option 1 or Option 4) *400 XP (Option 1 or Option 2 or Option 3) * (Option 1 or Option 3) * (Option 1 or Option 4) Bugs *There is a bug preventing you from getting the update to go to the Wounded Coast and thus you'd be unable to finish the quest. To prevent this, start with the Darktown corpse. The quest should then update properly. *There is a chance that the journal will not update after you disposed the Lowtown or Darktown Corpses. *There is also a bug that prevents you from disposing of the body at the Wounded Coast. Logging out tends to fix it. *There is also another bug where it might come up that you have not completed the quest. This usually happens if you kill the group at "Darktown" after disposing the bodies in the other areas. * The quest markers may not appear over the bodies or on the map. Category:Dragon Age II side quests